


When Worlds Collide

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Neighbors AU [9]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Slight Action, agent!darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Prompt: I just moved in next door and I'm like 99% sure you're insane AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to keep these ficlets all in the Marvel 'verse, but apparently that didn't happen. Oops. Also, instead of moving into a house, Darcy will be temporary "moving" into a motel room because of reasons. (Also I now have "When Worlds Collide" by Powerman 5000 stuck in my head o.O This song was my jam when I just a kid. I have my older siblings to thank for my taste in music).

For two years Darcy dedicated her life to training and becoming fit, fit enough to do Agent Coulson proud when Director Fury sought her out after finding the recommendation in his box. It took very little persuasion to agree to become a jackbooted thug, especially after the Director had promised to take care of all her loans she had currently owed. So after making sure Jane and Erik would be taken care of, because Aliens coming through a portal over New York messed up a lot of people, Darcy packed her things and basically put her life in the hands of SHIELD.

But then a majority of SHIELD had turned out to be lying liars who lie and Darcy bid farewell to her handy little SHIELD badge that she had only had for a few months. She spent weeks dodging the government looking to summon her to court and thanked her lucky stars that Stark swooped in to save the day. And after everyone seemed to pull themselves together after the fall of SHIELD, Natasha and Clint took Darcy in under their wing and continued to train with her. While she couldn't be an agent of SHIELD, she could be an agent within the Avengers ranks and go on undercover missions to gather intel since the Avengers were all too recognizable.

And as it turned out, Darcy flourished at being an agent under the Avengers' thumb.

* * *

"Extraction is at five in the morning?" Darcy asks, waving off the cabbie that's just dropped her off at the nearest decent motel. "Why do you hate me so much?" She then whines.

" _Suck it up, buttercup. You're an agent whose been used to waking up at the ass crack of dawn for how many years now?_ " Clint wonders over the phone.

"Shut up. I've been undercover for a week. I just want to sleep like the dead, jerk, and not wake up before the sun even rises."

" _Uh huh. Five AM, Darce. Don't be late_."

Darcy sighs some more as the call ends, she pocketing her phone and adjusting the strap of her duffel bag on her shoulder. She heads straight for the front office, her nose wrinkling as the smell of cigarette smoke that's permeated the air and hurriedly rents herself a room for twenty-four hours even though she'll be there less than twelve.

Key in hand, Darcy escapes outside and trudges towards her destined room. On her way there, two men climbing out of a shiny black Impala catch her eye. She's not a car person, but she knows the vehicle is a classic and is as pretty as the men who are now walking towards her though their attention is on one another. Both are tall and lean, one with short cropped hair and the other with hair layered just above his shoulders.

Had Darcy not been trained to take in every little detail possible, she'd have missed that the shorter of the two looks a little rough around the edges, his clothes rumpled and that there's a spot of blood near his temple that he's obviously missed. He's cradling one arm and apparently ranting, and the taller of the two is trying not to smirk in amusement.

"Freakin' werewolves, man." And wait, what?! Did he just say _werewolves_? Darcy tries not to stare, so her gaze is stuck on her feet as she walks. "I hate the day leading up to the full moon. They're crazy."

The taller guy laughs as Darcy walks by them, he lowering his voice as he answers but it's still loud enough for Darcy to hear. Especially since their rooms are apparently side-by-side. "They're territorial and we freed one of their toys. The hunt is going to be vicious tonight, so you better rest up and hope-"

Darcy's door swings open and she hurriedly steps inside, the men's voices muffling as a wall is put between them. _Werewolves, really?_ She scoffs as she drops her bag on a chair, she then digging through it for some clean clothes. She's hungry, sure, but being clean and the bed is calling her name. "I literally just moved in and already the neighbors are insane."

**.xXx.**

Darcy is sprawled face down on the bed, her mind sluggishly waking. She groans as she feels the last tendrils of sleep evade her, her body becoming more alert when there's a _thump!_ followed by an even heavier _**thud!**_ from next door. Darcy pulls the gun from beneath her pillow on instinct, she rolling over and sitting up to aim towards the source of the noise.

Her room is obviously empty, but the strange noises are apparently coming from the room where the two men had entered earlier. She's about to write off the noises as enthusiastic sex noises- hey, to each their own- but a gunshot ringing out proves otherwise. Immediately Darcy's out of bed and rushing out the safety of her room, she finding the door next to her room wide open.

Darcy hesitates at the sound of animalistic growls and grunts, but she urges herself inside when yet another gunshot rings out. "I got this, I got this, I got this," she mumbles before raising her gun in both hands and entering the room. "What the hell is going on?!"

Later when Darcy looks back on this day, she'll laugh and mentally berate herself for not stating her name and rank within the Avengers Initiative. The two men she'd spotted earlier are sporting some gnarly looking claw marks on their arms and clothing, looking at her wide-eyed while there are two bodies on the floor with three others still standing and snarling. Darcy's eyes widen as she draws the attention of the snarling beasts, their eyes golden and slitted, and teeth sharper than Darcy's ever seen. "Aw, crap."

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" The short-haired guy yells.

"Dean! Get her out of here."

One of the- Darcy guesses they're werewolves from the two men's earlier discussion that's just now floated through to the forefront of her mind- werewolves lunges at the long-haired guy, the short-haired guy shouts, "Sammy!", and Darcy takes her shot. A single gunshot to the head drops the beast, though it still appears to be alive, and again all gazes turn to her.

"What?" She shrugs nervously. "I can hold my own."

The two standing beasts both lunge for Darcy now, the both of them being faster than the time it takes for Darcy to pull the trigger once more, and suddenly she's airborne. Darcy hits the right wall, barely registering the pain in her jaw where she was smacked or the claw mark on her forearm before more gunshots ring out around her. The two beasts land at her feet, riddled with bullet holes that are smoking.

"What the-"

"Silver. It's the only thing that can kill a werewolf. Or decapitation, but our machetes are still in our car."

Darcy gulps up at the two men staring at her warily, she shaking her head as she cautiously stands to her feet. She grimaces at the sting of pain in her arm, absentmindedly wiping her arm on the back of her tank top as she steps over the fallen bodies of the werewolves to put as much distance between her and them. "Werewolves," she mutters. "Of course they're real. Aliens, super soldiers, men in tin suits," she continues to rant. "Why not werewolves as well?" Her question goes unanswered and when she glances up, the two men are staring at her in amusement.

"You're taking this.. pretty well." Short-haired guy says.

"You as well," she retorts, eyes narrowing. "Why is that?"

"Uh. We're hunters," the long-haired guy answers. "This is kind of.. our job. Protecting people from things that go bump in the night," he says while gesturing to the dead monsters.

"Yeah, well, same here. Sort of," she says, shrugging. At their blank stares, she explains. "Agent Lewis with the Avenger Initiative," she says as a late introduction. The two men gape, not really knowing what to say and the silence goes on for so long that she starts to fidget. "You know what? Why don't you two cool it for a bit while I go get my phone and badge. I'm going to have to report what's happened tonight."

Darcy doesn't give them a chance to respond as she rushes out the room, she heading to her own room to grab up her phone off the charger and her badge from her duffel bag. She also pulls on a pair of jeans since she had only been in boy short underwear- and thank goodness the men hadn't brought her state of dress to attention- and heads back outside. However, as she exits her room, she notices a small group of people starting to crowd around the parking lot.

"Alright, alright, there's nothing to see here," she shouts so everyone can hear. Then holding up her badge, she lets it drop open for all to see. "Agent Lewis with the Avengers. I've got it all under control." A few flashes go off and Darcy mentally swears, she turning around and hurrying back into the room with the strange men. Shutting the door behind her, she scowls even as the men stare at her incredulously. "If any of those photos go viral, I'll never hear the end of it."

Darcy kicks out one of the chairs from the small kitchen table, she tossing her badge on the table and immediately typing away on her phone. From her peripheral, she sees someone pick her badge, but doesn't pay them any mind. At least, not until they start talking.

"Uh. So this is real. You really are with the Avengers?"

She glances up, meeting the gaze of the long-haired guy. "Yep. I was with SHIELD before they turned out to be big fat liars and then Stark just kind of swooped in and picked up all the agents he knew were SHIELD through and through."

The guy gulps. "Cool. I'm, uh, I'm Sam. That's my brother Dean," he then says while gesturing to his companion.

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Darcy goes back to her phone, typing some more before sighing. "You two so owe me for this," she grumbles. "Do you know how much paperwork this is going to be? I've never had to call in clean-up for.. werewolves. No one has. I'm not even sure there are forms for this."

"What exactly are you doing?" Sam finally asks.

"I'm telling my superiors to wake their asses up and come get me. My extraction team needs to get here as soon as possible because I cannot deal with this stuff right now."

"E-extraction team?" She glances up at Sam's stammering and finds Dean with his arms crossed over his chest and rolling his eyes behind his brother's back. "You- you wouldn't happen to be calling who I think you're calling, would you?"

Darcy looks at him, eyebrows raising as the fact that this grown ass man is quite the fanboy if his nervous stammering is anything to go by. But before she can say anything, her phone starts to ring and her attention is drawn to that. Seeing who's calling her, she sighs as she answers, "What do you want, Tony?"

" _Werewolves?! Pics or it didn't happen, Lewis_."

This time, not only does Sam seem awestruck, but Dean does as well. "My life," she says, shaking her head fondly while walking over to a dead werewolf and squatting next to it so she could snap a pic. "It just keeps getting weirder and weirder."


End file.
